


Stallions

by PaulAtreDeezNuts



Series: Tumblr Shitposts [2]
Category: Mulan (1998), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Oops, Other, a while back I said I was going to write up every stupid tumblr fic prompt that crossed my dash, gluten freeform, he neighed sexily, hey you know what bugs me about maximus - why does a horse have a five o'clock shadow, i have standards, i'm not writing horse fucking, khaximus, not at all serious, not many but they're there., sorry - Freeform, this is a shitpost in fic form, to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulAtreDeezNuts/pseuds/PaulAtreDeezNuts
Summary: Two proud warriors are but ships passing in the night.





	Stallions

In the dappled light of the early dawn Maximus's golden mane was wreathed in steam. He had worked himself to a lather running through the night and paused now only to slake his thirst before he took up his journey once more, racing home to aid his queen. He stood over a fast-moving stream full of cold, laughing mountain runoff and savored the sun that warmed him through the leaves of the flower-decked clearing where he had stopped.

As he lowered his head to drink a vision so beautiful he thought it must be a dream appeared before his eyes.

A fine black stallion, slim-limbed and magnificent, entered the clearing from across the stream. The white blaze on his face glowed in the morning light and eyes glinting like emeralds, strange and lovely, stared back into Maximus's startled gaze. A massive neck and broad back rose to fine-boned features, his jet mane and tail seemed to swallow the sunlight.

Maximus forgot where he was, forgot his thirst and weariness. He stood, enthralled, and could only stare, sure that if he moved this vision would dissolve in the mist and be gone forever.

***

Khan was a stranger in a strange land. He had wandered for many days and seen many sights as he traveled through vast misty forests and climbed these foreign mountains. And though he had seen an unexpected world he did not yet believe in the magic that was rumored to inhabit this place.

Then he saw what must surely be a unicorn.

Khan had strode boldly into the clearing, certain that he was alone in the quiet woods, and was startled to find himself caught by the stare of a magnificent creature standing on the other side of a sparkling stream.

The animal radiated light, it bounced from his shining white coat and expanded from his golden mane and tail. He was unmistakably male - the sweet musk of his exertion made that clear to Khan - and powerfully built, muscled from ears to hooves. He glowed golden all over except for a darkening toward the end of his muzzle that somehow suggested a pleasant virility to the newcomer.

Khan was transfixed, pinned to the spot by the pointed stare of the magnificent creature. The lack of horn did tell him that this was no unicorn, but there was nonetheless magic in the air.

***

Maximus raised his head slowly and the strange stallion didn't evaporate away, but seemed to solidify and in fact took a step toward the water between them. Maximus felt his great heart leap within his chest - already thudding from exertion it fluttered excitingly and revealed a reserve of energy the guard horse hadn't known he had in him. Before he could think about the consequences he hopped across the stream to stand next to the beautiful black stallion who, it was becoming increasingly clear, was not a dream.

The newcomer tossed his head and flared his nostrils, breathing in the strong scent of sweat rising from Maximus's brilliant coat. He snorted and pawed at the ground, taking another step forward and inhaling in great gusting breaths. Maximus's heart skipped again - the black beauty clearly liked the way he smelled, and wanted to make sure he knew it.

Maximus snorted in return and drew in the sharp, masculine scent of the stranger. He had traveled a long way from home, Maximus knew, and was full of wonder.

Maximus closed the distance between them boldly but lost his nerve they were finally close enough to touch, casting his eyes down and whickering softly.

***

Khan grew more excited with each step the beautiful, glowing stallion took. His leap over the stream had been a tantalizing portrait of strength and grace. His cocky approach and sudden caution stirred heat in Khan's belly and made his ears twitch in agitation.

The soft, nervous noises he made were too much for Khan to bear. The black horse stretched his powerful neck forward and brushed his muzzle against the other's full, soft cheek.

The white horse's warm brown eyes rolled closed in pleasure as he leaned into Khan's embrace. He pressed himself shoulder to shoulder with Khan, who tossed his head in ecstasy. He neighed sexily and nudged at the other's chin with his nose, initiating greater and more intimate contact, face to face where they could stare into each other's eyes.

But before their touch could deepen a piercing clang, like a frying pan hitting a sword, split the peaceful morning air and Maximus froze, pricking his ears forward and widening his eyes.

Khan tried to nuzzle him once more but Maximus looked to him apologetically, shook his head slightly, and was off like a shot in the direction the noise had come from.

Khan whinnied in dismay and chased after the majestic vision he so wanted to keep close - but he was a stranger in a strange land and soon fell behind, unused to running over the terrain and in fear of stepping wrong and breaking a leg.

He slowed to a halt, green eyes scanning the green woods around him and giving up the beautiful white horse as a lost cause.

He snuffed at the air one last time, hoping to catch that enticing scent again. Finding it was gone Khan pawed at the ground, tossed his mane, and turned back, taking a new path on his journey that hadn't felt lonely until this moment.


End file.
